the_world_of_sanquisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Voyage of the Sea Ghost
A week after the adventure at the haunted house the party was asked to send representatives to a meeting of the town council. Nessa, Imara, Murgen, and Olhana arrived with a disheveled Shaw stumbling in soon after as the horn calling Willowbank was blown. Citizens grumbled worriedly about how pirates have been operating so close to town for so long. Eda Oweland, leader of the Traditionalist party, asked the party for anything of use they found in the house for taking down The Sea Ghost. Eliander Fireborn, leader of the Loyalist party remarked that the pirate the party had apprehended was tight lipped and refused to turn on her former compatriots. You walked them through what you found and eventually came to the agreement that the party would be paid 500 gold pieces to take out the pirates, and sail their ship back to town. To assist the council also gave you two members of the town guard who would row you out to meet the pirates under the guise of pretending to be smugglers gathering more booty from the ship. Back at the Ravenraptor you talked over your plan with Ned, the now reformed grease pirate, and he said it sounded great! The only issue was that Shaw and Nessa looked like seafaring pirate folk, but Imara and Murgen, with their heavy armor, stood out like sore thumbs. Imara tossed up the hood of her cloak and the material appeared to magically shift, concealing her chain mail under a more rugged, stained look. While Ned gave Murgen his old poncho, one that went down past the dwarf's knees… it smelled horribly. But the disguises were together and as you left the inn you heard the thundering of hooves as Bruno, your minotaur friend, insisted that you bring him along, stealing onto a pirate ship and commandeering it??? That is the stuff valor bards are made from dammit!! And so Bruno came as well. Nessa gave the signal to the pirate ship with the hooded lantern, signaling that the coast was clear and a rowboat was on the way. When you made it out their you agreed to focus on taking out the officers, hoping that you could force the rest of the pirates into a quick surrender, and then spent a considerable time deciding who would be the best face for the party as you tried to bluff your way onto the ship. Shaw climbed the rope ladder onto the ship and began to chat with Bloody Bjorn the First Mate…. However the guise didn't last long and Imara barely had time to make it on board before the pirates attacked. With Shaw and Imara alone on the ship and Bruno, Nessa, Murgen, and the town guards still on the rowboat you didn't have a moment to lose! Bruno tossed Murgen onto the ship and hoisted himself up as Nessa scaled the side elegantly. You were able to knock out and kill the pirates on the ship, though the acid arrows of the deck wizard did give you quite a scare. From the pirates you recovered another musket, and a palm pistol. In a side room you found a group of lizardfolk, lazing about on their hammocks, one remarked in broken common that you'll never hunt anything if you keep firing off guns like that, seemingly unaware of the fight that transpired. You tried to negotiate with them but they were untrusting of these new, fresh-faced soft ones. They expressed frustration at you knocking out the pirates but said they only cared about the weapons they were promised, if those were not delivered… there would be problems. You said you would keep an eye out for them but did not trust that the lizardfolk did not have ill intent with said armaments. In the cargo hold you fought and defeated the rest of the pirates, saving Nessa from being tossed into the bilge hold by the laughing, hook-handed bosun. In a back room you found a sea elf like Nessa, a young man, chained to the wall who weakly called out for help. He said that his name was Oceanus and that he was sent by his tribe who observe the passing of this ship, why it kept returning to this one abandoned cove. He saw a group of lizardfolk warriors conversing with the pirates but didn't make out their words although they seem to have come to an accord. He thanked you profusely and said he needed to return to his tribe before they left him for dead they only stay in the same area for a couple of months. You found a considerable amount of gold as well as the agreement between the pirates and a tribe of lizardfolk and enough weapons to arm a large force. You agreed to keep this silent to the warriors as you went above deck. The town guard held the captive pirates with muskets drawn while the lizardfolk waited impatiently for the news. When you said the weapons were nowhere to be found they said they would take the captain and the two conscious pirates… that they may answer for why the deal was broken. One of the pirates (terrified of being turned over to lizardfolk justice) stammered that the weapons were there! Behind a secret door! The warrior, glaring at the party said that they would search for these weapons themselves, but Imara blocked the way down the stairs, and the warriors flashed their fangs and the sails running down their backs raised as they attacked! They were defeated as each one fought to the death and at last the ship was safe. You sailed it back to town where Willowbank was waiting with bated breath. When you pulled the town erupted into cheers at the heroic party who help rid their town of The Sea Ghost. Councilman Gellan Primewater, made it a point to personally thank each one of you and threw a large party open to the town with each member of your company as a guest of honor. Oceanus thanked the party through Nessa's interpretation and said that he would tell all his companions (Nessa would mention this also maybe means animals and other aquatic life) about you! He said that if you ever found yourself below the waves you would always have a friend! Category:Recaps